


Home

by Fanfrick



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfrick/pseuds/Fanfrick
Summary: Annabeth left soon after the war. She went back to live with her father for a little while. Sadly, a little while later longer than she planned. It's been three years since she returned home to Camp Half Blood. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't go back to the place where some of her best friends died. Maybe it was the fact that she had broken up with the love of her life so that he wouldn't have to worry about her while she was gone. Maybe it was the fact that he was happy without her. All she knows know is that she's going back. She's going back home.Percy's heart broke when his girlfriend broke up with him. He understood why she did it, so he didn't hate her. He expected her to be gone for only a short while like she had said. Sadly, that wasn't the case. A month turned into two. Two turned into a year. Eventually, he had to move on. He had to get over it. So, he did. He moved on. He's an adult now and he has to put the past behind him so he doesn't go insane. Sure, there has been times he has missed her, but life goes on. He learned that. He barely goes back to his home, but what happens when he goes back to camp and sees her there? What happens when he sees her back where she belongs? Back home.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nancy Bobofit/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1 • Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story when I was 14. I never finished it, but I plan on it. My writing style has changed a lot since then so expect a sudden change after the first few chapters.

"Dad, I'm fine. My plane landed thirty minutes ago." I rolled my eyes. My father had been obsessing over my safety since I had arrived at the airport.

"I'm just making sure Annabeth. I don't want you to die before you reach camp." My dad's voice rang from the mist. I had gone into the bathroom to Iris Message him.

"Dad," I sighed. I was a nineteen year old girl. I could take care of myself. "I have to go. Someone just walked in."

I waved my hand through the mist and walked out of the bathroom. I had gotten my luggage when I got off the plan. I sighed and step outside. It was storming. Thanks Zeus. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud taxi whistle as I waved down a taxi. The taxi pulled up immediately. The driver opened the trunk so that I could put my luggage in. Once I had done that, I stepped into the taxi and put on my seat belt.

"Where to?" He asked, his New York accent thick.

"Farm Road 3.141. Just drop me off in front of the strawberries." I said putting on a smile. JFK airport was around an hour and a half away from Camp Half-Blood, and as we passed through the streets of New York I couldn't help reminisce. Every once and a while I would think I would see Percy, but I never did. I was trying hard to keep him out of my mind but it seemed as though it was impossible. I sighed as the taxi came to a stop.

"Ma'am, are you sure you want out here?" The driver asked.

"Yes. Thank you for making sure." I stepped outside of the yellow car and adjusted my shirt. I grabbed my luggage, paid the driver, and walked down the hill. I walked straight into a place normal people couldn't see. A place I once called home—Camp Half Blood. The fields slowly ended and I could see the stables and arena. I gave a half smile. It might have been three years but I still knew this place like the back of my hand. It wasn't until I got to the cabins I noticed the stares. As I was walking through, dragging my suit case behind me, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were just staring straight at me.

"Oh gods," I heard someone say, "Is that Annabeth?"

"Annabeth Chase? No way." A voice responded.

"Well if the princess hasn't returned," Someone said behind me. I let out half a laugh, recognizing the voice. I turned letting my curls bounce over my shoulder. "Clarisse." I said giving a smile. Clarisse had grown a lot since we were kids. I blame some of it on Chris.

"Holy Hades," another voice sound out from behind me.

"Will, what have I told you about using my dad's name as— Gods, is that?" I turned around. There stood Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Before I could say anything, a fist hit my jaw, knocking me to the ground. I turned my head to see Clarisse staring me down. "That is for leaving Prissy." I rubbed my jaw as Will ran over to me.

"Really Clarisse, she just got here show her some decency," he said. It wasn't until he was standing next to me that I noticed how much he had grown. Last time I had seen him he was this small fifteen year old, now he was taller and his features had sharpened. He was quite handsome, but I knew he loved Nico.

"No, she deserves that. Remember how Percy was after his last trip to New Rome."

I cringed knowing what she was talking about. The last time I had seen Percy was a 2 years ago when he came to New Rome with the newbies during one of the meet ups between the camps. I had told him to stop trying to make contact with me. That I didn't know when I was going home, so he should move on. That was the last time I was in New Rome. It wasn't my best moment.

"I have to agree with her Will," Nico's voice sounded besides me, "You saw how Percy was when we came back."

"Nico, you are supposed to be on my side," Will said his voice full of, what I could assume, fake hurt. Both of their voices were deeper than they were when I had last seen any of them.

"What are you doing here, Annabeth?" Nico said staring me down with his dark brown eyes, "Because I know you wouldn't be back unless you had to be."

I sighed and moved my hand back through my hair, "There was a monster attack at Berkeley. I got expelled. I'm going to Pratt next semester."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Chiron will want to see you. He misses you believe it or not." Nico helped me stand.

I left the cabins and continued to walk to the Big House. I hadn't planned on staying at camp for long. I had planned to find an apartment later that I could move in to. I knew Chiron would understand. Once in front of the big house I stopped. I didn't know what I would say when I went inside. Hey Chiron. It's me. You know Annabeth. I'm kind of the girl you raised basically since she was seven. I knew that no matter what I said it didn't make up for the years I had been gone. I hadn't tried to contact any of them after a year. I don't know why I decided not to. Maybe I was trying to find myself. I truly didn't know.

I walked into the big house door and smiled. It looked the same from since I left. I didn't know where Chiron or Mr D were so I looked around at the photos on the wall. I smiled when I got to the one with Luke. It was taken after his scar had healed. I don't know exactly when Chiron put it up but it was good to see. As I walked past many photos I couldn't help but think back to the years I spent at this camp. I especially couldn't help but reminisce when I saw the photo.

The photo was the last photo I had taken before I had moved to California. It was a photo of Percy, Grover, and myself. Juniper had gotten Grover to take that photo with us. He had missed out of our journey saving the world, so I think she did it as a way to show us how far we had come since we were twelve. It was taken maybe a month after the war so our wounds still hadn't fully healed. Percy and I still hadn't recovered from our time in Tartarus, which being honest I don't think I will ever recover from, but we were all there. In the background of the photo you could see the rest of the seven sitting together and some campers running around. I sighed remembering the conversation I had with Percy after that. That was when I told him about my dad wanting me home, how my dad didn't want me to go through another war, I also told him I agreed to going. I think I broke a part of him when I said that, but I still went. I might regret that for the rest of my life.

"You know, if you are looking for Chiron I heard he is helping the new campers with training," I heard a familiar voice sound from behind me.

I let in an inward sigh and turned my head allowing my gray eyes collide with sea green ones. "Hey Annabeth. It's been awhile."


	2. Chapter Two • Percy

"What do you need me for Grover?" I said as I sat down at the booth with him. 

Grover scratched the scruff on his chin, he had matured quite a lot I had found when I had seen him again after the second war. "Well it's the day you know she um left. I just-," he belted, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Grover I swear we go over this every year," I rolled my eyes. In the three years Annabeth had been gone on the anniversary of her leaving everyone acted as though I might kill my self. Which, I don't plan I doing any time soon. "I've moved on remember? Sure, it took a few years, but I have Nancy now. The future is looking up for me."

"I still can't believe I missed the fact she was a demigod," Grover said sighing into the tin can he had been eating, "All the signs were there. My guess is that you over powered her smell from me."

"Hey I don't smell that bad," I said rolling my eyes and letting out a laugh.

"I say otherwise, "Another voice said behind me. I turned to see a ponytail filled with curly red hair. As Nancy pulled up a chair to our booth I rolled my eyes and pouted. "You know you do don't pout." She said with a laugh.

I playfully punched her in the arm, "At least I don't have Cheetos freckles." In reality when Nancy first entered camp I didn't realize it was Nancy. Her hair was still as curly as it was in the 6th grade but she had truly matured, not only in looks but in personality. Though she still stole, she only did it when she needed to. Her crooked teeth had straightened out and her freckles looked more beautiful than like Cheetos. It actually took us both around a week to realize who each other were. Although it was a little awkward as soon became good friends and within the year started dating. I also found out the reason she was always so rude to me was because of a crush, which I kindly rub in her face when I get a chance.

"You both know I can't stay long right? I'll be at camp later today, I have to babysit in about 30 minutes." I said checking the clock on the wall. 

Nancy smiled, "Are Paul and Sally going on another date night?" 

I nodded my head, "They need me to babysit Bianca. Paul has meetings later at the school so he only has the afternoon off today and my mom wanted to take him out to do something fun. Truthfully as long as no more Bianca's come popping out I'm fine with that."

"Oh don't even act like you don't like Bianca," Nancy said rolling her eyes.

"I don't like her being in danger."

I got up from the booth and walked out of the McDonalds. Once I got to my apartment I opened the door to see my mom in a black dress and her hair tied up. "Oh Percy, good you are home. Paul is in the other room. We are about to leave. Are you going to bring Bianca to call with you?" 

"It's safer there so probably." I said smiling at my mom. I was happy she was happy. She picked up my sister and put her in my arms. She then kissed her forehead and Bianca grabbed her hair. "I love you sweetie." Soon Paul and her left allowing me to watch my little sister in peace. 

Bianca Zoe Blofis was a quiet two year old, which was completely different from what I was when I was her age my mom says. She's very smart though, once again unlike me. I could almost believe that she understood the world around her unlike most 2 years. I tickled her stomach and she giggled, "Do you want to go to Camp?" She giggled in response. I grabbed my keys and locked the door then hauled a taxi. 

Once we arrived at camp we were immediately greeted with the strangest looks I had ever seen. Most of the campers looked like they had seen a ghost. Sure I didn't go to camp nearly as often as I used to but I didn't deserve these kind of looks. 

"Did she tell you?" Clarisse said as she stepped in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusion in my tone. "Are Grover or Nancy here yet?" 

"No, and I mean, Did she tell you she was coming back?" 

Realization hit me and I nearly fell over. There was no way they were talking about her. My life had finally gone on a good path. I was happy. I was happy without her. At least I thought I was. "Who?" 

"Annabeth," she spat obvious hatred in her voice, "I'm taking that as a no. She's in the Big House. As much as I don't want you to you should go see her." 

"I can't," I said. Truly I was scared. "I can't face her again Clarisse. You know that. Plus what if she's with Chiron I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"Prissy, You know we aren't exactly best friends, but we both know you have to face her and now is better than never. I know Chiron is training the newbies. I'll call Nancy and let her know that Annabeth is back. We both know she will come running here" She leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Show her what she left behind. Show her you are happy. Hit her where she hurts."

I took a deep breath, "Ok just give me a minute will you hold Bianca." 

I gave Bianca to Clarisse and sighed. Why did this happen to me? I took a deep breath and I started my walk to the Big House. 

When I opened the door to see her starring at the photos on the wall memories flashed through my mind. 

"You know if you are looking for Chiron I heard he is helping the new campers with training."

When her princess curls whipped around and her eyes hit mine I knew maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought. "Hey Annabeth. It's been awhile."


	3. Chapter 3 • Annabeth

I had told myself many times that I would be strong. Percy had moved on and so would I. Sadly, when I saw him there everything changed. He had changed a lot in the last 3 years. He wasn't the goofy kid he was before the pit, that, I knew. I didn't expect though to see him like I did. His face had chiseled out, his eyes had darkened showing a completely different look than what I had saw when I left. Looking into his eyes made me feel like I was Alice falling in the rabbit hole. I knew that if I looked for too long I would see things I didn't want to see, so I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and turned my back to him. I couldn't tell if it was real or just pretend. No matter what though, I wouldn't let him see my regret. Somehow, I wouldn't cry. 

When I turned back around, he was still standing there, but now he had this smirk to his face. It pained me as he put on a joking voice and said, "You look like you haven't seen me in years."

I rolled my eyes at him. Why had I expected anything else out of him? I had expected hatred, pain, not whatever he was giving me. My eyebrows furrowed in response, "Why?" 

Percy gave a look of complete shock, almost as though he hadn't expected me to ask a question, "Why what?" 

"Why are you being nice to me?" I took a deep breath. I didn't understand and that messed with me. 

He didn't answer as the beats of hooves hitting the ground interrupted him. Chiron stepped into the Big House a big smile on his face. He looked right past Percy and immediately galloped over to me. "Annabeth," he said a huge smile on his face, "it's been so long how have you been." 

I smiled, totally forgetting about Percy for a second, "hello Chiron, I've been good. Thank you"

Chiron saw Percy and gave us a quick look that screamed confusion. Percy cleared his throat, "Well I should probably get back to Bianca...probably should go meet up with Grover and Nance." 

When he left Chiron turned to me, "Sadly, Annabeth, all the bunks in the Athena cabin are taken. I'm sure that won't be a problem when you start school. Until then you can bunk on the floor or stay in here. "

I nodded my head and pursed my lips together, "I think I'll catch up with my siblings. Thank you though Chiron. Don't worry about me, I still know my way." 

I walked out of the Big House my suitcase dragging behind me. The commotion from before had settled down, though, every once and a while I would see side looks from some of the campers. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I got to Cabin 6. I smiled a breath of relief when I saw the signature owl on the door. As I turned the handle I couldn't help but feel at home.

The door opened to the smell of books. It was still the exact same. The SMART boards were still there. It was still filled to the edge with books. 

When I stepped in everything went quite as my siblings made quite observations about me. My eyes travelled around the room until they landed on my favorite sibling, Malcolm Pace. He hadn't looked up from his book it seemed. If he had it was a quick glance then he looked back down. 

I scratched the back of my head, "So do I get no hello?"

My siblings rolled their eyes all at once coming up with excuses to leave.

"Sorry I have mythological studies."

"Sorry I want to spar."

They all formed a line and left the cabin not even looking at me again. When they were all gone Malcom broke out into a hysterical laughter. My mouth fell open in a shocked way, "Malcom, that is not funny!" I ran a hand through my diva curls looking back at the door. 

I turned back to Malcom. His brows were raised and he had a evil smirk on his face. Malcom had been the one I came to before I decided to leave. Without him I don't think I would've made the choice.

"I'm guessing Chiron told you there were no more bunks?"

I nodded. He laughed, "That's because we told him we had no more. Lucky for you I assumed you would come back so I kept your empty. Of course I expected you to be back early but- oh never mind. Put your stuff up and I'll show you around the new things around camp."

Camp was significantly more different than I had originally thought. There were new cabins, new obstacle courses, new everything. The thing that shocked me the most wasn't any of that though. What shocked me the most was the person who stood before me. Malcom and I had made it back to dining pavilion (with many sideways looks along the way)and there sat Percy and Grover, with them sat a small girl and a red head that reminded me of Rachel. I wasn't expecting Percy to be so happy with them. I knew it was selfish of me to be jealous, I had left him, but I couldn't help to. He had changed so much. Malcom noticed me staring at them and put his arm around me. 

"The more things seem to change, Annie, the more things stay the same. Just remember that they may act a little different but they are still your best friends. They might be cold at first but over time..."

I stopped listening as the girl kissed Percy's cheek. She started playing with the toddler again allowing Percy to look up. When his eyes hit mine I felt all my feelings rush back. 

I don't think a stare has ever been that deafening.


End file.
